


Heat Wave

by SecondSilk



Series: Summer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Seachange (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Buffy arrive in Pearl Bay on the trail of another new slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

When the sign above the door said 40 degrees Buffy thought she would be cold. She stepped out of the airport and was hit by a wall of dry heat.

Giles looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"It's hot," Buffy said, panting.

Giles drove on the wrong side of the road for six hours. Buffy felt that she was melting in the heat. Slowly the coast came into view and a large expanse of very blue water. She couldn't wait to check in wherever and go to the beach.

They pulled up outside a red-brick building called the 'Tropical Star.'

There was no one on the street as they entered the pub. The inside was mildly cooler, but no one was moving very much.

A wispy woman came over to them. She pushed damp hair off her forehead.

"You're Rupert Giles," she said. "I'm Meredith."

Giles blinked.

"Diver told me about you. Miranda will back from the city this evening. Bob won't be pleased."

"Diver?"

"Dan. He was in Berlin with Max Connors. I'll get you something to drink. The change is due tomorrow, it'll be like this till then. Watch out for Bucket, he goes silly in the heat."


End file.
